


Scary Movies

by modernlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I wrote this in 30 minutes, Multi, and alex needs 2 sleep, and i wanted to write fluff, and lafayette is so tired and cranky, basically john is a spooked baby, bc someone asked me to, im lafayette, so heres fluff, who likes horror movies but cant handle them very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: Who thought it would be a good idea to watch a horror movie right before bed?





	Scary Movies

“Did you guys hear that?”

Lafayette groaned audibly as soon as he heard John speak, voice a shaky whisper. They had just finished watching _Insidious Chapter 2_ around an hour ago. John had insisted on watching it instead of a Disney movie like Hercules and Alexander wanted. John’s boyfriends _knew_ it would be a bad idea (John is easily spooked after all. He’s scared of his own shadow) but of course they agreed to the movie. John is so cute.

But, they were right.

It was a bad idea.

“No, John.” Hercules responded considering the fact that all Lafayette could get out at the moment was ‘ughhh’. “Go back to sleep.”

“I didn’t sleep.” John muttered. He looked between Lafayette and Hercules, not being able to see them too well due to the darkness of the room. He rolled his eyes upon seeing that Alexander isn’t in bed with them. he’s probably in his office overworking like per usual. He said he would be back to bed as soon as he brushed his teeth. Liar.

Lafayette huffed when he heard another sound from the kitchen – a louder sound this time. He didn’t have much time to be irritated, though, because John jumped nearly fifty feet in the air and laid a death grip on his and Hercules’ arms. For a small guy, he sure does have a grip.

“Guys!” He exclaimed, voice louder than just a whisper now, “You heard that one, right? You had to have heard it. Tell me you heard it. Actually, no, don—,”

“We heard it, John.” Hercules rubbed his eyes softly and then opened them, “And it’s probably nothing. The kitchen makes weird noises all the time. Probably the fridge making ice or somethin’.”

“Ice doesn’t sound like Satan screaming!” John hissed.

“That’s dramatic.” Hercules looked at John.

“No it isn’t! It was too loud to be ice. Oh my God.” John whined. He pulled his legs up to his chest and frowned, “Go check! Both of you!”

“Both of us?” Lafayette finally gave in and opened his eyes, staring at John. He’s in between Lafayette and Hercules – most nights he’s usually between Hercules and Alexander but, since Alexander isn’t here yet, he isn’t. He insists he has to be in the middle for ‘maximum protection’ but it’s fine – Hercules and Lafayette are the big spoons anyways. “Why the both of us? And why _us_?”

“Because you’re both bigger than me!” John said in a duh-voice. “And two bigger people are scarier than one tiny person so, up!”

“Do you think a ghost is going to care if you are big or small?” Lafayette asked. He closed his eyes again and John stiffened from fear.

“Lafayette!” Hercules scolded loudly. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, yawning quietly, “We’ll check, baby. Get up, Gilbert.”

“Oh my _God_.” Lafayette muttered and re-opened his eyes. He sat up as well. John scooted a little bit and waited for Lafayette to get out of bed so he can follow. He’s going to go with them, duh, but only behind them. He refuses to go first. Never.

“Thank-You!” John squeaked, voice soft and thankful. Lafayette couldn’t find the power in himself to be angry any longer. Damn John for being the human embodiment of sunshine.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.” Lafayette waved his hand, shivering as he got out of the bed. Hercules followed suite.

Lafayette grabbed a bat, saying, “Maximum protection against invisible figures.” And John instantly screwed his nose up.

“You’re going to fight a ghost and possible intruders naked?”

Lafayette pursed his lips and looked down.

He sleeps naked every night because it’s honestly more comfortable that way. He didn’t exactly notice that he wasn’t wearing clothes until just then, though. 

“Yes.” Lafayette deadpanned. Hercules pulled on a pair of pants as the two argued. He doesn’t sleep without clothes but he only sleeps in boxers. At least Hercules has some sort of common sense.

John sent Lafayette a look and Lafayette threw his hands up, still with the bat in one of them.

“Oh, fine! Fine!” Lafayette huffed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants which definitely belong to Hercules since they’re too big around the thighs. (God bless Hercules’ thighs).

John hopped out of the bed as soon as Lafayette put pants on, “Okay. Please don’t die.”

“We won’t die.” Hercules assured.

“What Herc said. And I have a baseball bat so, yeah, we are safe.” Lafayette said – he grinned. John nodded slowly and followed Lafayette and Hercules out of the room, Lafayette holding a baseball bat close to himself. Hercules looked at him and shook his head, laughing quietly.

The things they do for love.

“I want the both of you to know that this is the whitest thing I have ever done.” Lafayette informed, “And I am French. Do you know how white we are? We are very white.”

“Shut up!” John hissed, “We gotta see who it is.”

“This is how the white blonde dies, John.”

“No one is dying.” Hercules huffed as they got to the kitchen. John gasped a little bit (maybe too dramatically) at the fact that the kitchen light was on. John rushed up to Hercules, wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s waist, “Ghost.” He whispered.

“No ghost. Probably just –,”

John flinched violently and Hercules had to stop his sentence as they heard the toilet flush. John began to shake a little bit in Hercules’ grasp and Hercules sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around John. They all heard footsteps approaching and John nuzzled his face into Hercules’ chest – even if this were an actual ghost, or actual intruder, John trusts Hercules enough to seek comfort in him which...it’s cute. And if the situation weren’t so damn strange he’d melt.

Lafayette raised the bat to simply humour John even though he and Hercules knew what was happening now.

As soon as the person rounded the corner, John peeked his eyes open and released a large, feminine scream. He tucked his head back into Hercules’ chest before getting a proper view of the person.

“...what’s going on?”

John’s heart pounded so hard Hercules could feel it. John held his breath as he heard a familiar and comforting voice. He turned his head a bit. Opened one eye.

Alexander stood absolutely confused as he watched the train wrecks that he call his boyfriends in front of him. Two of them with no shirt on, Lafayette holding a bat, John being held in Hercules’ arms protectively.

John  _screaming when seeing him._

Like, damn. Talk about asshole.

“Our John was scared by the movie.” Lafayette responded. He grinned.

“And he thought you were a ghost.” Hercules added. John scoffed as his face turned red from embarrassment.

“Did not.” He mumbled.

“Aww, baby!” Alexander cooed loudly, absolutely amused and also awed. How could someone be so sweet?

John huffed at Alexander’s voice and then felt silly right after. Of course it’s Alexander. Who else would it be besides Alexander? The amount of coffee Alexander drinks in the run of a night is ridiculous so this shouldn’t be surprising.

Yet here he is, recovering from an almost-panic attack because of something he should’ve known.

“I was just getting coffee. I didn’t think it’d scare you.” Alexander teased, walking up to John and wrapping his arms around him and Hercules.

“How was I suppos’ta know that?” John asked bitterly.

“Common sense, mon cher.” Lafayette laughed, laying the bat against the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends.

“This is bullying.” John whined.

“Non.” Lafayette cooed, “It is just love.”

“I don’t feel loved.”

Hercules laughed and reached up to pet John’s hair softly, “Let’s just all agree to stick to Disney movies, okay?”

John paused for a second, a bit calmer and more at ease now, “Fine.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*  
> i wrote this in 30 minutes so its like,,,bad but idc  
> anyways john is the sweetest baby in the world and lafayette needs to get paid for this  
> annnndd best boyfriend award goes to hercules  
> and most needs-to-sleep award goes to alexander hamilton  
> and me. i also need to sleep. goodnight. sorry for errors its l8


End file.
